The Proposal
by TorchwoodHarkness
Summary: Ianto has a bad day and a few days later Jack proposes to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and its characters are not mine they are BBCs and its creators.

**Rating: **M

**Note:**This is my first completed Torchwood fanfic so be kind and I may get motivated to do more if you like it.

**Early Friday Morning**

Jack was up and about in the dark hub after having slept for less than two hours.He was quite proud of his team how they all handled John when he was around.Finally he was gone though so everyone was a bit more relaxed and at ease now.Especially Ianto.Poor guy he seems to always get the shit end of the stick.No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to be apart of the team.He felt left out at times and Jack could tell just by the look upon his face when the rest of the team would be crowded around anothers desk and they would be laughing.Jack thought he must feel like the black sheep so to speak.But Jack was gonna change all that today.He had a plan and he hoped to god it would work.If not then he didn't know what to do he didn't have a back-up plan.Jack shook his head to rid of the thought and tried to think of a back-up plan in case the first one back fired.He sat back on the sofa in the R&R room and closes his eyes to think.

**First to arrive**

Ianto of course was the first to arrive.He was even a bit earlier than his usaul time.He went right into the tourist centre and straightened out the leaflets that were blown about from the gust of wind from opening the door when he entered the small area.

Ianto sighed as he cleaned up the leaflets.When Ianto finished straightening everything up he went through that all familiar door and headed into the hub to start the coffee.And of course to do any straightening that needed to be done before everyone else got into work.First he would go see if Jack was awake and needed a coffee.When Ianto made his way into the hub he saw that Jack was sitting in the R&R room and went straight to him.Ianto didn't say a word to Jack cause he looked as if he was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him. So he walked off quietly to make the coffee.After the coffee was done he poured some into one of the biggest mugs to bring to Jack.When Ianto returned to the R&R room Jack still looked deep in thought. Ianto stood there and cleared his throat to get Jacks attention.

"Excuse me sir I thought you might like a fresh cup of coffee right about now." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled.Jack was always so happy to see Ianto and the smile upon his face showed.

There was something about Ianto that made him feel whole.Jack patted an empty spot on the sofa next to him for Ianto to sit.

Ianto sat down next to Jack with his coffee cup and Jacks still in his hand.

"Goodmorning Ianto.I didn't hear you come in." Jack said with a smile and took the cup of coffee Ianto held out for him.

"Mmm good coffee as always Ianto.You really know how to treat me goo." Jack said with a wink and sipped some of the hot liquid.

**Coffee and Talk**

"Well sir anything for you." Ianto said as he felt himself start to blush.

Jack looked at Ianto blushing but said nothing of it.Jack sipped his coffee and looked over at Ianto every now and then.

"So did you have a good evening Ianto?" Jack asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes sir I did it was a first in a long time.I actually slept for the entire night without waking up by all the creaks and things that go bump in the night.Its comforting to know John is finally gone.With every little bump or creak I thought for sure he was back to kill me." Ianto sighed heavily but he had said it so calmly.

Jack knew better though he knew Ianto was afraid of John but said nothing of it.

"Well no worries there Ianto you lot did brilliantly getting rid of him.I dont think he will come back again."

Ianto sipped more of his coffee.He felt so safe being near Jack.Ianto looked over the rim of his mug as he drank from it to look at Jack.Then he quickly looked down when Jack happened to look up.

"Sir did you get my memo on the clean up of the refrigerator?Im going to be going through that in a few minutes and dumping everything old."

"Oh yes that well nothing of it is mine.At least I dont think there is.Just dump it all."

"Will do sir.I also need to have a word with Owen on leaving disgusting old food and his little blood samples in the fridge."

Ianto shook his head a bit.

"Maybe Owen needs a bigger fridge for his samples.Ask him and we can get him a bigger one.I'd hate to accidently eat or drink something that I thought was food." Jack said as he scrunched up his face.

"Right then I need to go get more coffee started.Need a refresher sir?" Ianto said as he stood up.

"Gotta get that coffee made before the others arrive now." Ianto said as he took the empy mug that Jack was handing to him.

"Alright I will be in my office I need to make a few calls." Jack nodded and got up from the sofa.

"Later Ianto." Jack said as he walked towards his office.

"Later sir." Ianto said as he stood there for a moment and watched Jack walk away then he went to the kitchenette to make more coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Kitchenette**

Ianto went into the kitchentte and grabbed a trash bag from one of the drawers.He went right over to the refrigerator and tossed stuff into the bag. He was gagging at some of the nasty old smells that wafted from the fridge.

"Damn Owen will pay for this."Ianto said in his husky welsh voice. It was high time Owen grew the hell up and stopped using the fridge for god knows what some of this was.

After finally emptying out the fridge of all the old food and returning the blood samples and whatever else wasnt food in the fridge to Owens fridge he washed the entire thing from top to bottom.

It was spotless and it smelled fresh again.

Ianto returned the good food back and closed the door on the fridge. He went over to the coffee maker and started on making the coffee.As he waited he made a list of a few things he would need to get when he nipped into town in about an hours time.The coffee just finished and he headed for Jacks office to bring him the fresh cup of coffee.

**Jacks office and a phone call**

When Jack got to his office he made a few phone calls.After finishing the last one phone call he pulled out a small black velvet box from his desk drawer. The phone then rang as he went to open to velvet box so he put it down on the desk.

He picked up the phone.

"Hel..." He said as his mind was elsewhere in thought.

He had just got cut off by Gwen.

"Jack I'm gonna be an hour late for work today.I haven't been feeling well so I'm stopping by to see my doctor."

she waited for Jack to say something.

"Fine." Was all Jack could say.

"I will be in right after Jack." Gwen said.

"Yeah its fi..." Jack got cut off when there was a knock on his door.He covered the mouth piece with the palm of his hand. "Enter."

"Ianto." Jack said with a huge cheeky grin.

Ianto walked into Jacks office with the fresh cup of coffee and placed it in front of Jack. He saw the small black velvet box and knew what it was.He stood there trying to avoid looking at it and his heart just sank.

"Sir I'm nipping into town for a bit to pick up a few things do you need anything while I'm out?"

Ianto asked trying to avoid eye contact now.He stood there and straightened out his tie and the cuffs of his shirt.

"Oh yes I do need a few things.I need a bottle of champagne, a couple of new blue shirts , make one of them really nice for this evening and I think thats all I need for this evening Ianto.Oh and maybe some new sheets for the bed."

Jack said with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Ianto stood there and continued to straighten his tie nervously.

"Not a problem sir I will get them right away.I will add them to the list." Ianto said as he scribbled down the things Jack needed onto his already made list.

"I will be back as soon as traffic allows me too."Ianto said as he started to walk out of Jacks office.

Ianto was feeling completely hurt now he felt Jack had someone new in his life and he was only his part time shag like everyone thought he was.It hurt Ianto to think Jack would use him that way.

"Alright then I'll see ya later Ianto." Jack smiled as Ianto walked out of the office and he slowly shut the door behind himself.

Jack was hoping that Ianto didnt see the box on the desk.Oh he had forgotten he had Gwen on the phone.

"Sorry about that Gwen.What was it that you needed?" He asked.

Jacks head was up on cloud nine.He was so excited to be doing this later this evening. Finally making it all official.

At least he hoped Ianto would say yes to this.

"Jack I said I havent been feeling good all week so Im swinging by to see my doctor on the way to work.I will be an hour late."

There was another pause from Jack then he remembered he was talking to Gwen.

"Oh thats fine Gwen take all the time you need." He wasnt fussed it was friday after all and he had bigger better plans than to talk work today.He was planning a special weekend.

"Alright bye Jack I'll see you later then." Gwen said a bit frustrated.

"Yeah bye Gwen." Jack said as he hung up the phone and he picked up the box and looked at the ring inside.

"Perfect." He said as he looked at the ring.

**Tosh and Owen arriving at the same time?**

This was a first ever.Tosh and Owen arriving to work at the same time. That was a total shocker one for the world records book. Jack had thought to himself when he saw that Tosh and Owen arrived.

Tosh went right to her work station and turned on her computer and the monitors. Owen went right for the kitchenette and grabbed himself a coffee as Ianto was already gone.He peaked in the fridge for the samples he left inside the night before.

"For fucks sake!" He shouted. Then stormed to the medical bay and checked the fridge there. Good thing the samples were there.After seeing them there he went to his desk and turned on his computer and monitor and started up his new game.

While Tosh was busy typing away on her key board checking for any new rift activity Owen was busy beating on his key board playing some new war type game.

Owen put in some earplugs from his ipod and listened to music while he played his new game.Jack looked down from the door way of his office watching Tosh hard at work and Owen doing what he always did.It brought a smile to his face though.Jack loved his team like they were his family and he'd do anything for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ianto's worst day**

The day already wasnt going good for Ianto.First he saw the black velvet box on Jacks desk which he knew what it was.

Then he went to the grocery store and got held up in a long line just to get the bottle of champagne.After that he swung over to the bank to deposit some of his paycheck from the weeks pay which the bank teller fussed cause he didnt have his book updated.When Ianto arrived at the supply store he was kicked out cause of a small flood from the bathrooms.

So that wasted an hour of his time. He decided to go pick up the shirts for Jack and come back to finish getting the things for the hub last. Although that meant he would have to travel in a circle to get back to the supply store.

Finally heading to the supply shop Ianto did a double take he could have sworn he saw John in front of the store.

As he got closer he shook his head and said to himself. "Ianto its apart of your imagination he's long gone."

Ianto didnt see John at the front of the store anymore now.He went inside and got the few things he needed for the hub and went to pay for them.After paying for his purchases he put them into the trunk of his car and went around to the drivers side and climbed in.He sat there and sighed he felt as if he was losing his mind after he thought he had seen John a few times before entering the shop.Ianto buckled up then he ran his hands through his hair and started the engine.

Suddenly John popped up from the back seat and Ianto sat there shocked. He couldnt move.

All he could do is look into the rear view mirror and stare at John.

John leaned forward and whispered into Iantos ear.

"Eye candy aren't you happy to see me?I'm surely glad to see you." He whispered hotly into Iantos ear.

"W...wh...what ar...what are you...you doing ...here?" Ianto asked nervously. He hated John so much for the fear he put inside of him.

"Oh eye candy Im here for some payback fun." John said as he kissed Iantos neck and pointed his gun up to the back of Iantos head."Make a wrong move eye candy and your head will be splattered all over your car."

Ianto was more afraid than ever to even make a move for his gun.John reached down and took Iantos gun from him tossing it beside himself. Iantos hands shook like crazy now.

"Now listen to me drive until I say stop." John said as he chuckled watching Iantos hands shake like crazy on the steering wheel.Ianto did as he was told and drove until John told him to stop.

The whole time his heart was racing so fast from the fear inside.He felt so defenseless against John right now with no gun.

"Eye candy pull down the alleyway." He said pointing to a dead end of an alleyway."He still had the gun pointed to the back of Iantos head in case he decided to play super hero and escape.

"Get out nice and slow and hand me the keys." John said as he reached his hand out for the keys.

Ianto handed John the keys and he flung them to the end of the alleyway. It was an awfully dark alleyway for being only mid morning. John noticed a homeless man looking at Ianto and then to the gun so John grabbed Ianto by his collar and pulled him over torwards the homeless guy.He just sat there and looked at them. Then John took his gun and shot him.

He had a silencer on the gun so noone would hear it in all this noise of cars and and the city going about its daily routine.

Ianto stood there shocked. "Why...why did you...why did you kill him?" Ianto finally got out.

Ianto closed his eyes and just wished if John was gonna kill him he would do it now and get it done with.

"Oh come on eye candy you cant say that you dont like the feeling of killing something.Its the thrill of the kill that keeps me going." He smirked his evil smirk.

"Mmm now its only you and me eye candy now down to some serious fun." John slammed Ianto so hard up against the brick wall Ianto lost his breath for a few minutes. He gasped for air.

John reached around to Iantos front and rubbed his cock hard on the outside of his trousers.

He pushed himself hard up against Ianto so he couldnt really move. He reached his other hand around the front to undo his belt and trousers.He shoved them down quickly and was undoing his zipper on his trousers.

He rubbed Ianto harder and faster.Moaning into Iantos ear as he was enjoying every move he made and every whimper Ianto let out.In one quick move he thrust himself so hard into Ianto he started to cry but you couldnt hear anything cause he wouldnt let it out so John wouldnt get more pleasure from hurting him. He was trying so hard to be strong the pain was killing him. He couldnt believe this would or could ever happen to him.Ianto made a slight move to get away from the wall and John slammed his face hard against.Moaning even louder into his ears.

"Im gonna fuck your brains out eye candy." John said as he licked his ear and slowly down his neck.

"If Jack wants to play games then I will play them better and hurt those that are close to him." He whispered into Iantos ear.

Ianto was doing all he could not to make another sound or even let out a cry.The pain was unbearable and he could only handle so much.He felt as if he was being torn apart. No matter how much this was hurting him he couldnt give John the satisfaction of this.John just continued to thrust into Ianto harder and faster until he got some sort of whimper or cry from Ianto that would please him. The first whimper wasnt loud enough he wanted something more of him begging for mercy.

"Come on eye candy I want you to scream my name and I want you to beg for mercy,beg me to stop."

Ianto was trying so hard to ignore the words coming from his filthy mouth it wasnt doing much good.The longer Ianto refused to beg for mercy and for John to stop the harder and futher John would push into him.

"Beg eye candy!Beg for me to stop eye candy!" John said loudly into Iantos ear.

Finally Ianto cried out and and pleaded for him to stop.

"P...ple...please...st...stop." Ianto felt so much shame he just wanted to die now.

John chuckled when he finally heard Ianto cry out for him to stop.He didnt quite stop he wanted to finish Ianto off really good.So he thrust one last time as he felt Ianto cum.He too began to cum inside of Ianto. And then Ianto cried out more.

When John was done he rammed Ianto hard with his knee from behind and shoved him hard to the ground. He zipped up his fly and bent down next to Ianto.

"Fuck eye candy you cant tell me you didnt enjoy that super fuck." John chuckled looking at Ianto laying there.He got close to Ianto and kissed him right on the lips. Ianto didnt realise John had the lipgloss on that would slowly kill him.

John got up and looked at Ianto a pathetic soul curled up into a ball whining .He kicked him hard just for the hell of it.

"Well eye candy I hate to fuck and run.But Ive got other things to do.Sure hope your team mates find you in time.You wont have much time.But hey its been a blast and thanks for my super fuck.If you survive this we should do this again real soonl." John said laughing as he walked out of the dark alleyway.

Ianto heard his evil laugh as he walked away.Ianto remembered he had his cellphone on him so he dialed up the hubs number.

**Calling for help**

Ianto dialed the hubs number hoping someone would answer soon.It hurt Ianto so much to make any sort of move.

But he didnt want to die like this so he tried so hard to hold the phone and wait for an answer.Ianto held the phone up to his ear and waited what seemed like forever before someone finally picked up.

"Hello." Said the mans voice on the other end.

Ianto began to cry as he knew that was Jacks voice.

Jack grabbed a sheet of note paper and jotted down something quickly.

"Ianto is this you?" Jack asked as he ran to Tosh's desk and swung a sheet of note paper in front of her that told her to trace Iantos cellphone.

"Listen Ianto where are you?"

Ianto tried to speak but everything was coming out in sobs now.

"Alleyway sir." He managed to say to Jack.

Then all of a sudden all Jack was hearing was a faint breathing from Iantos end.

"Listen Ianto stay with me we're on our way now."

Tosh got a trace on the location and jotted it down quickly handing it to Jack.

"Lets go Owen, Tosh." Jack said as he still listened to Iantos breathing.

**Gwen arrives just as they are leaving the hub**

"Hey Jack,Owen,Tosh." Gwen said smiling. She was a bit confused as to why everyone was running in such a hurry.

She then saw the expressions on their faces and her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Jack whats going on?" She asked as she ran to catch up to him.

She looked at Tosh and Owen and both just shrugged.

"Here stay on the line Gwen and call the second you dont hear anything." Jack said as he handed her his phone and jumped into the SUV.

He revved up the engine and sped off to find Ianto.

About thirty minutes later they arrived.Jack jumped out of the SUV along with Tosh and Owen right by his side.

Jack quickly took off his coat and covered up Ianto.

Owen took out the anti toxin shot and gave it to Ianto right away.

"Come on Ianto talk to me." Jack said holding him in his arms tears streamed down his cheeks.

Tosh found Iantos keys at the back of the alleyway.

"Found the keys Jack." Tosh said and just looked at Ianto and Jack with a sadness.

Jack just nodded. "Owen,Tosh take the car back to the hub and I will take Ianto back with me."

Jack said as he lifted Ianto into the passenger side and buckled him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arriving back at the hub to a confused Gwen**

Gwen waited on the phone and suddenly it went dead. She was freaking cause noone was picking up their cells.

She walked back and forth in the hub until they finally arrived. She saw Jack carrying Ianto and Tosh and Owen walking quickly to the medical bay.

She followed them all."Jack whats going on?" She asked all concerned.

"Jack?Owen?Tosh?" She asked as she walked by each of them with no response from any of them.

Jack layed Ianto onto the bed and kept him covered with his coat.

Tosh thought it was best to take Gwen out and explain to her what happened.

Owen looked Ianto over for any other injuries.Jack started to walk away when Ianto grabbed a hold of Jacks hand.

He had tears streaming from his eyes and Jack couldnt say no.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat there holding Iantos hand.He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Jack leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

While Tosh was finishing telling Gwen what happened the two of them went to Iantos car and cleaned it all out.

They took out his purchases and brought them into the hub leaving it at his work station.

Gwen went to her work station and Tosh went to hers.Neither saying another word.

When Owen finished with Ianto he left the medical bay quietly and left Jack and Ianto by themselves.

Jack just whispered to Ianto to reassure him the entire time he was safe and noone would hurt him anymore.

Jack just held him so he could rest.The second Ianto was asleep Jack went out to talk to the others.

"I want you lot to take the rest of the weekend off.You deserve it."

Owen and Tosh and Gwen all shut down their monitors and computers.They grabbed their belongings and started to walk out.Gwen stopped and looked at Jack.

"Are you sure Jack?"

Jack stood there and nodded his head yes.

"If Iantos in anymore pain just give him one of them tablets every hour." Owen said as he gave Jacks shoulder a gentle squeeze.

**Ianto wakes up**

Ianto woke up in someones arms.Feeling a bit groggy from whatever Owen had given him for his pain.

His heart was racing and his face was all sweaty from the panic that swept over him.

Jack looked at Ianto just waking up himself as he dozed off while Ianto slept.

"Your awake." Jack said quietly and smiling at him.

Ianto began to calm down seeing it was Jack that was holding him.

"I...I nee...I need ...I think I need...a shower sir." Ianto said.

Jack sat up quickly. "Oh okay."

Ianto looked at Jack with pleading eyes.His eyes said it all he needed help but was too ashamed to ask for it.

"Sir."He looked at Jack his eyes still pleading.

"Want me to help?" Jack asked smiling to reassure Ianto that everything was gonna be okay.

"Yes sir help." After Jack helped Ianto in the shower and helped him dress he walked Ianto to his office for a talk.

**Iantos shock**

Jack helped Ianto into a chair and he sat on the corner of the desk with his arms folded.

"Ianto I think you should take a few days off."

Iantos face was of complete shock.

"What?No sir I cant I need to work."

"Ianto you can barely move now Im telling you to take a few days off."

Ianto grunted and moaned in pain as he stood up.His eyes filled with tears.Work was the last thing that would keep him going to get over this rape.And here Jack was telling him to take some time off.

"Well sir I'll be going then." Ianto couldnt look at Jack.

"Ianto...Ian...Ianto I want you to stay here with me." Jack sighed.

Ianto looked at Jack shocked.

"What sir?"

"You heard me Ianto I want you to stay here with me." Jack said as he smiled at Ianto.

Besides who could say no to such a face.

"Okay sir." Ianto said as he tried to sit back down.

But before he could sit Jack helped him down to his quarters.

**Jacks Quarters**

When he got Ianto down to his quarters he helped him undress down to his boxers and tshirt.

"I dont want you getting out of bed for anything alright." Jack said as he helped Ianto into bed.

"Sir bathroom?"

Jack looked at him and pointed to a corner of the small room.

"Small one over there." Jack said smiling.

"You didnt actaully think Id have a room without a bathroom did ya?" Jack chuckled.

Ianto smiled at that. Then his smile quickly turned to a frown remembering that Jack had a ring for someone.

"Sleep Ianto and I wll be down shortly." Jack said as he kissed Iantos forehead and climed the ladded into his office.

He had left the light on for Ianto too.

Jack locked up the hub for the evening and returned to be with Ianto. He held him the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The night was rough and monday came quick**

Ianto only slept here and there the entire night.Waking up in cold sweats and screaming out for John to stop.

Then slowly dying until Owen gave him the anti toxin shot and Jack carried him away.

Jack was so tired from not getting any sleep at all that night.

He climbed up to his office and sat at his desk. He rang Gwen to come right to his office.

She went in nervously thinking she was fired for coming in late the other day.

He waited until she sat down.

"What Jack?"

"Whats going on Gwen?"

Jack had noticed Gwen wasnt her usual self. But he didnt say anything thinking it would pass.

Well it was too long and she was looking worse by each passing day.

Gwen sighed and looked at Jack then back down to her hands in her lap.

"I had a miscarriage Jack."

"Im sorry Gwen." Jack said as he gently sqeezed her shoulder.

"Rhys and I have just been fighting for weeks over this Jack.He blames me and the job for the loss."

"Gwen its not your fault."

"I know Jack try and tell Rhys.All he's been doing is sitting around the flat crying over the baby that could have been and blaming me every chance he gets."

"I told him what the doctor said and he wont hear nothing of it.He just blames me and the job.Im leaving him Jack."

"What Gwen?No give him a chance Gwen." Jack sighed.

"Jack Ive tried so hard and he wont let me in anymore.He just blames this all on me and I cant do it anymore.I cant live like that anymore Jack."Gwen began to tear up now.

"Fine but your doing it all wrong Gwen.You take a few days off and sort your things out."

"Jack I need to continue to work."

"Gwen its an order.Now go and I expect you back wednesday 7 am sharp."Jack said pointing at her.

"Alright fine Jack." Gwen said as she left his office and grabbed her belongings.

Jack went out to tell Tosh and Owen to leave for the next few days. He didnt feel Ianto was up to having anyone else around.

"Tosh,Owen I want the two of you to go.Everyone is getting off until wednesday.I expect you back wednesday 7am sharp."

"Thanks Jack." Tosh said as she walked out of the hub.

"Jack you alright?" Owen asked concerned.

"Im fine Owen I just think we all could use a break with what happened."

"Well if you need anything call." Owen said as he waved and walked away.

**Monday evening and dinner for two**

Jack prepared a fancy meal for him and Ianto. He set the board room up with a nice table cloth and some candles.

He chilled the red whine on a bucket of ice and went back to the kitchenette. The fettuccine alfredo was finished so Jack brought it to the board room.He placed some onto his plate and Iantos. Also he prepared some asparagus with a sauce.

Then he took the chocolate mousse pie and brought that into the board room and headed to his office to get Ianto.

He wanted Ianto to rest until the meal was ready. He climbed down the ladder and saw Ianto was awake writing in his journal.

"Your awake." Jack smiled at Ianto and helped him out of bed.

Ianto had on his best suit and was waiting for Jack.

"You look good sir." Ianto said smiling and he started to blush.

"After you Ianto." Jack said as he slowly made his way up the ladder.Ianto reached the office and waited for Jack.

"Smells good sir what is it?" Ianto asked not sure what it was since the painkillers were messing with his senses.

"Its a surprise Ianto." Jack said cheekily.He covered Iantos eyes with one hand and guided him to the boardroom.

Jack opened to door for Ianto and removed his hands from his eyes only to see a dimly lit room with an aroma that was breath taking.

"This is beautiful sir." Ianto smiled at Jacks hard work.

Jack tried so hard to make everything perfect and so far it sounded as if he did good.

"Thanks Ianto.Only the best for you." Jack said helping Ianto in his seat.

Jack sat across from Ianto and poured some wine for Ianto and for himself.

They sat there and ate in silence and when the meal was done Jack served the dessert.

After they finished dessert Jack put away the dishes and came back and poured the last of the wine for the two of them.

He took Iantos hands into his and looked into his eyes as he knelt down on one knee in front of him.

Iantos hands were sweating now like crazy and he looked down at his hands in Jacks and then he looked up and smiled at Jack.

"Ianto since you came to work for me you've made me a whole person again.This thing , love I feel for you is the best feeling ever and I want to enjoy this love I have for you every second of every day with you.I dont ever want to lose you." Jack sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Ianto Jones will you marry me?" Jack said as he popped open the box and showed Ianto the ring.

Iantos hand began to shake like crazy as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes sir I will marry you." Ianto leaned in and gave Jack a passionate kiss.

"You gave me life again Jack I will marry you and make you the happiest man ever." Ianto said yes again cause he thought the first yes was all a dream.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack slip the ring onto his finger and Jack slipped a matching one onto his finger.

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug. "There its official we're engaged."

Jack said as he kissed Ianto passionately.

**The End...**


End file.
